The Haunted Life of Sunshine Girl
by AmberInferno
Summary: This is a The Haunting of Sunshine Girl Crossover. SunshinexLiam
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Haunting of Sunshine Girl or Teen Wolf

7-17-15

Prologue

"Sunshine!" He yelled. He ran off.

"Wait! Please! Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask. He pauses.

"You'll find that out and more soon. Bad things will happen soon. Worse than anything you have faced before. But don't worry. I will always be with you. Even when you feel so alone I will be with you. I will protect you always. I won't let anything too bad happen to you or those you love." He said.

"Too bad?" I ask.

"Some things have to happen. Or even worse things will happen." He said.

"Why? You don't even know me." I say.

"I do know you. You just don't know me." He said over his shoulder. He took off running back into the misty forest leaving me alone at the edge of large cut down tree.

I sit down and wait. I know it will happen any minute. It only seems like a few minutes but it's really been hours.

I think about what he said. He said he would always protect me. Nolan's my protector. I know. But the protector doesn't really protect the Luiseach. They protect the Luiseach knowledge. Maybe he will protect me. I mean Nolan is great but he just isn't meant for fighting. He probably couldn't win a fight even if his life depended on it. He is not built for it.

I hope he is real. I really do.

* * *

Okay so this is The Haunting Of Sunshine Girl (Book) Fanfiction. It's either going to be a crossover fic (Teen Wolf (TV show)) or I will add my own characters to it. I can't decide. I have someone in mind for a Teen Wolf crossover yet I have some characters that I would love to try out on something like and tell me which you want and if you want Teen Wolf then tell me who you think Sunshine should be with.


	2. Chapter 1: Fantasy and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own The Haunting of Sunshine Girl or Teen Wolf

7-17-15

Chapter 1: Fantasy and Reality

I sit up straight, gasping in my bed. It happened again. It felt so real though! For the past month I have been dreaming of a boy that I have never met before. That I have never even seen before. But the thing is I feel like I know him better than anyone I have ever met. Well I am comfortable with him than anyone else. Even mom and Nolan! And he knows me too. I don't even know if he is real. I hope he is.

Well the dream always starts out the same way. I'm in a forest. Next to the giant stump. The stump. It feels powerful. Mist begins to pour in covering every serface. Then he apears. I never see his face. Just his back. He has short brown- blonde hair that I just want to run my fingers through. Yeah I got it bad.

Yes I like Nolan. More than any other boy. My crush. But the mystery boy of my dreams just thinking about him makes my insides melt.

"Sunshine! Get up! Nolan is here!" Mom called from down stairs. I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I grab a quick shower and change. I put on my old mustang shirt with a light grey jeans and a pair of grey Chuck Taylors. I brush my hair and put my hair up in a bun. I sprint down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a slice of toast and turn to face mom and Nolan. And the annoying man standing with them. Yes. The annoying man is my dad. My mentor. More like the man who abbandoned me when I was like an hour old and almost got mom, Nolan, Victoria, and myself killed by a demon! Now he wants me to go to Texas to live with him and help him save the Luiseach. No mom. No Nolan. No way.

"Please Mia come to-" He started.

"Sunshine. My name is Sunshine Griffith. Not Mia or Miza or whatever else you want to call me. And for the last time I will-" I cut off.

Suddenly I'm in a forest next to the cut down tree. Fog rolls in and the guy comes from the woods. He's walking towards me, his head down. I can't see his face. I know he is here to help me decide. He told me somethings have to happen. Maybe this is something that has to happen. But I don't want to go.

"Do I have to go with him?" I ask.

"Yes." He says in his beautifully masculine voice.

"But I can't bring mom or Nolan. I will be all alone." I say sadly.

"You won't be alone. You are never alone. I will be right there with you. Even if you can't see me. I am always with you." He said as he put his hand on my cheek. I lean into his hand and closed my eyes.

"Promise?" I ask in a small voice.

"I promise." He said in that voice.

Wait. Is he real? I mean I'm awake. Is he real?

* * *

Okay theres Chapter 1. In Chapter 2 I will tell you if it's a crossover or if I will use my own characters. Comment. Please!

-Vicks


	3. Chapter 2: Passed Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf Or The Haunting of Sunshine Girl

7-17-15

Chapter 2: Passed Out

I open my eyes and blink. It's bright. Brighter than it was a minute ago. I am on the couch. How did I get on the couch?

"Sunshine? Are you awake?" Mom asked.

"Yes, why?" I ask slowly, my mouth dry.

"You passed out in the kitchen. Don't you remember. You were telling-" She cut off.

"Off dad. I know but I passed out?!" I asked.

"Yes. We don't know why. Can't find a reason." She said. "Why did you pass out?"

"I… I saw a spider." I say lamely.

"Alright." She said. "Your dad left. He said he understood and that he would go back to Texas."

"What? No! I want to go!" I say.

"What?" Mom asked. "Why the change of heart?"

"What? Why? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him." Nolan asked.

"I- Someone changed my mind." I say. "It would be a great chance to find out about my heridche."

"But-" He said.

"I'm going." I say.

"I will call your dad." Mom said. "Who changed your mind?"

"Oh a friend." I say.

"Who?" Nolan asked.

"No one. It's a secret." I say.

* * *

Okay I know it is short but I am tired.

-Vicks


	4. Chapter 3: Rejuvenate

Disclaimer: I do not own The Haunting of Sunshine Girl or Teen Wolf

7-17-15

Chapter 3: Rejuvelate

"So what changed your mind?" Dad asked.

"A friend said it would be a good opportunity. Hear more about my heritage. Maybe meet my biological mother." I say.

"Yes I can tell you more about our family. Teach you more about being Luiseach. But your mother is dead." He said.

"No she is not. My mom is alive. My biological mother is dead." I said.

"Why are you listening to this new friend? You didn't want anything to with him before." Nolan said leaning against the kitchen counter behind us.

"Some things have to happen. Luiseach need to rejuvelate." I said. Rejuvelate. Wrong word. But the only one I can think of at the moment.

"Rejuvelate?" They ask.

"You know what I mean. So blah." I say.

"So wait. Does your friend know about Luiseach?" Nolan asked and dad looked at me expectantly.

"No. I never told." I said.

"Well what did you tell?" Dad asked.

"That I was left in a hospital with no records or anything by my birth parents an hour after my birth, adopted by the nurse who took care of me, and now my biological dad is back and wants me to move to Texas with him. I told him that my dad is a jerk. He told me that it would be a great opportunity. And even if my dad is a jerk he can still tell me about my family and that he could possibly help contact my biological mother." I said.

"He?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he." I say.

"Is he your boyfriend? I want to meet him. What is he li-" He started.

"Don't act like you care. Like you want to meet my friends and judge my boyfriend. You don't get to because you have never been in my life. You don't even know me. You are just a sperm donor.

You may be my biological father but you are not my father. You are just some jerky goober." I dad frowned and Nolan looked like he was trying not to laugh while frowning.

"Nolan what's that look for?" I ask.

"Nothing!" He said.

"Okay then. I need to start packing." I say as I head for the stairs. I wait outside the kitchen door and listen.

"So what was that look really for?" Dad asked.

"What look?" Nolan asked innocently.

"That look you were wearing. Wait. Let me guess. You found what she said about me funny yet you don't like she's talking to another boy." He said.

"No… Well maybe… yes." Nolan said. There was some thumping and Nolan groaned.

"Sounds like your dad pummeled him." My moms voice said from behind me.

* * *

Here's Chapter 3. I was going to make it longer but this seemed like a good cliff hanger.

-Vicks


	5. Chapter 4: Crushes and Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf Or The Haunting of Sunshine Girl

7-17-15

Chapter 4: Crushes and Packing

"And that he has a crush on you. Do you have a crush on him?"

I motion for her to follow me and we go to my room.

"I don't know. Maybe. When I am near him it feels right. I feel cold all the time and when I'm with him I feel warm. Yet when we touch, an acciedental brush of hands or him holding my hand, it feels so wrong. I feel like I'm going to gag. I feel that way about every boy though." I say.

"Huh. Well I have felt that way, gagging, about a few guys. And I have felt warm around others. But I have never felt both those for the same guy." Mom says.

"But then theyers this other boy that I just… melt whenever he touches me, whenever he is around me." I say blissfully.

"So whats his name?" Mom asked smiling.

"I don't know." I admit.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He comes and goes. I never see his face. He won't tell me his name only that I will find out soon enough. But I feel so close to him. Like I have known him all my life." I say.

"Well you need to find out his name." She said.

"I know." I say. "And I am supposed to be packing."

"Well let's pack." Mom said as she got up and grabbed the boxes.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me pack." I say.

"No problem." She said.

* * *

Sorry that's all for now.

-Vicks


	6. Chapter 5: Going and Connecting

Disclaimer: I do not own The Haunting of Sunshine Girl or Teen Wolf

7-19-15

Chapter 5: Going and Connecting

All of my stuff is in a hundred boxes. Dad's coming to get me in an hour.

"Sunshine are you sure you want to go with him?" Nolan asked for the millionth time.

"Nolan. It's too late for her to back out." Mom told him sternly.

"But-" He started.

"No buts." Mom said.

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang and mom went and opened the door.

"So Sunshine…" Nolan started again.

"I'M GOING!" I say.

"Okay. Okay, sorry!" He said.

"So Nolan what are you doing?" Dad asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" Nolan said. Huh. I would have asked dad to come over earlier if I knew it would shut Nolan up.

"Sunshine ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I say as I grab some of my bags. We go and load up the car and head to the airport. The airport is an hour away. On the way I nap.

I'm in the forest by the tree stump as the fog rolls in.

"Sunshine. Keep your eyes open today." He said.

"Okay. I will." I said.

"Good Sunshine." He said.

"How is it fair that you know my name, yet I don't know yours?" I said.

"If everything goes right you will find out my name tonight. But act like you don't know me. Oh and your not going to Texas." He said.

"What?" I ask.

"After what happens you will refuse. It's for your safety." He said as he caressed my cheek.

"'Do you think something will happen?" I ask.

"Yes." He said. I sit down on the stump and he sits next to me. I lean against him. I feel the world shaking. I'm waking up.

"I'll see you soon." I say as I hear dad's voice.

I couldn't be sure but I could of sworn that just as I was about to fully wake up I heard him say something.

"I love you."

* * *

Here's the next chapter. It was fun but the the next one I can't wait to write!

-Vicks


	7. Chapter 6: Airport Attack and a Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf Or The Haunting of Sunshine Girl

7-19-15

Chapter 6: Airport Attack and Name

Dad and I had just walked in the airport when dad left me to get the tickets. I looked around and saw a man watching me. I walked towards dad and the man moved forward as well.

"Mia I thought you were waiting by the door." Dad said.

"No. Let's go." I said. He led me to our gate and we went to get on the private plane when suddenly the ground is rushing up to meet my face and I feel a heavy weight on my back.

"Hello pretty!" A voice said from on top of me. Suddenly I'm flipped over and I'm looking at the man on top of me. He grinned at me.

"Well hello daddy dearest!" A man said from atop my dad. I look up to see the man who was "I'm going to have fun with you." The man on top of me said. Dad started struggling harder. The man on top of me leant down and kissed me. I turned my head and started bucking and me. "Oh yes! Just like that!" He said in pleasure as he ground against me.

"Leave her alone! Get off her!" Dad yelled.

"Why should he? We were sent to get you for little payment. She can be our bonus." The man on top of dad said. I feel a pulse of anger. This not and will not let this happen.

I hear a roar of absolute anger and the man is ripped off me. I look up to see the guy from the dreams holding the guy by the throat. I grab the can of pepper spray I bought before we moved and run to dad and spray it in the eye's of the guy on top of him. The guy runs off clutching his eyes. The boy dropped the man and he ran off to. Dad came over reaching for me but I backed away, scared. I was terrified. The boy came over to me and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at me.

I nod not trusting my voice.

"Good." He said as he pulled me even closer.

Dad came over and when he got close I flinched away from him.

"Sunshine?" He asked confused.

"When a girl goes through something like that it's natural for them to flinch and be nervous around guys.

"Why isn't she afraid of you?" He asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Your closer to the scumbags age. She's used to me." He said.

"Used to you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We hang out a lot." He said. "We should get her home."

"Yeah." Dad said.

* * *

Here's the next chapter.

-Vicks


	8. Chapter 7: Sunny Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Haunting of Sunshine Girl or Teen Wolf

7-19-15

Chapter 7: Sunny Day

"Honey! Are you alright?!" Mom asked as we walked in. "

"Sunshine? What happened?" Nolan asked. "Who's he?"

"A friend." The mystery boy said.

"He save Sunshine and me at the airport." Dad said.

"You got a name?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You going to tell us?" Nolan asked impatiently.

"Nope." He said grinning at me.

"What is his name?" Nolan asked me and dad looked at me questioningly.

I shrug. "Don't know." I tell them.

"He said you two hung out." Dad told me watching him.

"We do." I said.

"Is this the Mystery Boy we talked about?" Mom asked. I looked down, blushing.

"Maybe." I said quietly. Mom squealed. She looked at him grinning.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. By the way, I want your name." She said.

"Sorry I don't give out my name to anyone." He said.

"I will ban Sunshine from hanging out with you." Mom threatened. He walked over to her and whispered something to my mom.

"That is a beautiful name." Mom said.

"You can't tell them or Sunshine. It's a game." He said and she nodded.

"I hate you." I tell him. He looked at me and grinned.

"No you don't. You love me." He said.

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night." I say. He came to stand next to me.

"It helps me do more than sleep." He whispered and I blushed. I twirl around to face him. I start slapping him. He puts his hands up to block and ends up grabbing my wrists.

"I hate you!" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Hey let her go!" Nolan yelled coming towards us. I position myself with my back to him. I lifted my foot and snaked my foot around his leg pulling, effectively knocking him off balance.

"You've been practicing." He said breathlessly from the floor.

"Well I will see you all later. See you tomorrow Sunny day." He said smiling at me.

"Bye." I said blushing as Nolan and dad glared at him and mom grinned.

* * *

Here's chapter 7. It was very fun. The next chapter is going to tell who Mystery Guy is I think. Tell me who you think he is.

-Vicks


End file.
